


my dark god

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dreams and Nightmares, God of the Forest Shiro, Gore, Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Monster Shiro, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Sacrifice, Voyeurism, follower Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: For years, Keith knew that he's being watched in those forests, just as he knew that he should be bothered by the corpses on the branches and weird marks on the trees. But he knows that his god is close, and he's the most loyal follower. Even if God of the Forest is more of a monster.





	my dark god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/gifts).



> inspired by movie The Ritual, where i got the vibe and the idea, which was later explored with my friend Revy. here, have some fucked up shit

Keith's always been a wild child, always in the forest, always the weird one, the one nobody wanted. It was just his luck that somehow, his foster family moved to Norway, with its beautiful forests and mysterious mountains, perfect for exploring. 

It's no wonder that by 21, Keith is an experienced hiker, always ready to go on another adventure, see something new. There is something magical and ancient in those woods, especially when the mist settles and everything is dark and gloomy. Keith lives for those moments, especially when the sun starts to set and everything gets covered in darkness. 

He swears, that only then he can hear the ancient voices, echoes of something much bigger than a mere human in those woods. He's not pagan, he doesn't really believe in Old Gods, like Thor or Loki or Odin, but Keith has to admit that there is  _ something  _ in those woods. Especially once he walks away from the trail and starts exploring. 

That something is what makes him keep coming back, the thrill and adrenaline and maybe even a bit of fear. It's addicting, the elevated heartbeat and beautiful views, even as he hears whispers in his sleep and sometimes he sees weird carvings on the trees. Keith suspects that those may be signs of some cult, living deep in the woods and yeah, cults are creepy but he keeps coming back nonetheless. 

Actually, he spends a good few weeks planning his biggest hike, alone as usual, even though Allura and Lance offer to join him. Keith doesn't want it, because when he's not alone, the forest is quiet. Keith doesn't like it, because it feels lonely  _ wrong  _ somehow. Maybe because he's the only one of his friends who can actually feel the ancient feeling, or maybe because he just likes being alone. No matter the reason, Keith plans on going alone. 

It takes some time to get his things in order and once he gets everything done, his heart is pounding in excitement. Whatever it is, it's calling for Keith, for him to come and explore and see and feel. It's calming and exciting and thrilling and Keith can't wait. 

He starts walking with a spring to his step, especially once he leaves the hiking trail behind and walks into the forest. Paying for a helicopter to transport him to those high, uninhabited parts of the mountain seems to have been a good idea and Keith congratulates himself when he walks into the forest.

Immediately, the outside world falls away and he's immersed in that feeling, old trees and grey sky as his only companions. Though, Keith has to admit that as always, there's a feeling of eyes on him. As if he's being watched and followed, but for some reason, it doesn't bother him. Never did. 

Instead of worrying, Keith just walks further and further into the forest, the trees closing behind him and letting him breathe easier. Nature always made Keith feel better like he's attuned to it. He breathes easier and feels better in the deep forests. 

Even as he walks between the marked trees, Keith doesn't feel scared. After all, nothing ever happened to him in those mountains and he doubts anything will. No, he just keeps walking, gentle hands touching some marks, whispering ancient words he learned back in high school. 

Sometimes, they feel like a prayer and Keith feels good staying it. Like whoever he's praying to, definitely deserves his devotion. He's never been a religious person, but like this, not a church in sight, it feels right. The forest can keep Keith's secrets and it deserves to hear his prayer. After all, people used to pray there for thousands of years and it's only natural to do it as well. At least to Keith, it's natural. 

It feels good to walk around and relish on those whispers, soak up 5he atmosphere and the feeling of being alone and yet accompanied by someone or something. Keith's not scared, not even when something starts to growl and howl as the sun comes down. It's always like this win those woods and Keith doesn't mind. Not when nothing bad happens to him even as he sleeps under the stars. 

Keith stopped carrying a tent with him some time ago, as he prefers to sleep just under the sky. It's comforting, even though sometimes cold, and he hums when he closes the sleeping back. The grass is soft under his back and it's a warm night, the air smells like pine and it's easy to fall asleep like that. He's safe here. 

As always, the dream comes. Keith's standing in a sunny forest, always the same place, naked and warm. The air feels nice against his skin and he feels deliciously wanted, and free. The Old Gods make him feel welcome and as he starts walking, footsteps follow. Keith only smiles and keeps walking, not scared for a moment, even though there's a fresh corpse impaled on the branches. 

Keith's only reaction is a sigh and a smile. He knows that it's for him, that whatever left that, knew that Keith will find it. He feels cherished, that someone may kill and present a gift to him. Like a courting gift. And Keith will worship and pray, in reply. His God deserves that. 

He never actually remembers those thoughts, that certainty that it's his God that leaves those gifts to him, that it's that certain name he keeps whispering in his sleep, as he prays. He also never really remembers falling down on all fours and pushing his ass back, presenting like a good follower. His God came to demand worship. 

The next morning, Keith always wakes up with bruises and marks covering his hips and inner thighs, something like rope burns on his wrist, but hit quite. He likes the pain and he never freaks out. After all, his god made them, they're a gift, a blessing. Keith will cherish them.

His throat is usually sore from all the screaming and praying, and Keith just drinks some water from a nearby stream and continues walking.

Once the sun sets again, Keith feels unbelievably aroused. Some time ago, he started to carry his trusty dildo with him. The thrill of doing it in the middle of a forest just seems to make him come almost on spot. Especially as it always feels like someone is watching. 

Keith doesn't care if he's insane or crazy when he sinks down on the dildo, sighing deeply. For some reason, he loves doing in on his knees, riding the toy slowly as strange words fall from his lips. One of them gets repeated but Keith never really remembers what it is. A name. A name of his god, the one he keeps offering himself to, the one he keeps worshipping. The God of the Forest. 

When Keith comes back to himself, he's panting, on his knees, the dildo deep inside of him as his cum slowly cools down on the bloodied stone. He gasps and stares at the markings covering it. It's a place of worship, he knows it, and what a better gift than semen? Like this, he can worship and pray to his god and be sure that he knows it. 

Like this, Keith finally knows what's going on. What's been going on for a while. And Old One is interested in him. The only god he wants to follow. 

Slowly, Keith lifts himself, a gasp leaving his throat when the cold air hits his sensitive hole. It's always too much but Keith likes it, likes how loose and pliant he feels, how he's always ready for his god. Like he should be. 

When he looks around, his sleeping back and his backpack is there, although he's sure that he went to sleep in some other place. Again, it strangely doesn't bother him as much as it should. His god led Keith to where he can find him and Keith's thrilled. After all these years, he's closer than ever, especially as his mind finally catches up. 

All those lost dreams and memories, the forgotten name and prayers are coming back and there's only one word in Keith's mind.

“Shiro,” he whispers. 

It's a strange name, definitely not Nordic, but Keith knows that it's not his True Name. No, that's something just for Keith, the way his god rewards him. A name that belongs just to Keith. “Thank you.”

Slowly, he dresses and gathers his things, shaking slightly. His whole body is twitching, both from the probably multiple orgasms and from excitement as he starts walking again. This time, something is leading him. Keith's  not sure where, but he wants to find out. He needs to find out, after all these years. 

The trees start to look more ancient and he takes a deep breath, a metalic tinge tainting it. Keith frowns and looks to the side, where on the branches, hands a corpse. He gasps when he realizes that he knows that man. It's his old high school teacher, the one who hit him and continued to humiliate him through the years. Keith smiles. Another gift. His god is so generous to him. 

He follows the trail of marked trees and he notices that the terrain starts to get steeper. He's apparently climbing a mountain Nd once Keith gets on top, his breathing stops. It's a…temple, of sorts. All rocks, covered in markings and moss, kind of built in a circle, but not really. In the middle, there's something that looks like a sacrificial table, only its covered in fresh blood. 

Keith swallow and suddenly knows what he needs to to. As if in a trance, he starts to undress, clothes falling to the ground as he walks closer and closer to the stone table. His body is still covered in Shiro's marks, ones he wars with pride and warmth in his heart. Gifts from his god.

Feeling a bit dazed, Keith climbs on the table and lays down, the blood still warm and wet against his skin, painting it a deep red. For a moment, there's only silence, and then he hears the footsteps. 

His breathing speeds up and his heart starts to hammer as he waits for his god. Keith doesn't dare to lift his head or open his eyes, until he feels his presence just there, next to him. Then, there's a big, clawed hand touching his chest, the mark that's left right obr his heart. Keith's breathing stutters and he hesitantly opens his eyes.

Immediately, he's awed and astonished. 

His god is beautiful and monstrous and Keith wants to please him so so  _ badly.  _ He's big, bigger than any human and broad, his shoulders covered in tree branches, long hands ending in sharp claws, glistening with red. One of his arms is all metal, and the blood shows so much better on it. Keith's mouth waters, but he keeps on looking. 

His face isn't human bug it's not entirely beastly. He has those sharp teeth, giant and glistening, also black and he has so many eyes. They're glowing yellow, and they're in the exact same positions as he often saw above himself, while waking up in the middle of the night. They're all over his impressive, black antlers, a crown fitting for the king. 

“You made me wait for so long,” he accuses Shiro bit there's no malice in his tone, only awe and warmth. 

The god laughs, a dry but soft sound, ancient and caressing Keith's ears, his skin. “My most loyal, beloved follower… So gorgeous bathed in red,” he murmurs, his many eyes blinking.

Keith smiles, breathless and spreads his legs, offering himself as a sacrifice. 

“I belong here,” Keith whispers back. “My beautiful god.”

Shiro leans down and nuzzles his great head against Keith's shoulder, sharp teeth catching on his skin. It's hurts a bit but Keith moans, arching against the touch. 

“I will make you thrive,” Shiro promises darkly. “You're mine. Ours.”

As he says those words, the cuts on Keith's skin turn into a black tattoo, spelling Shiro's True Name. Keith smiles and sighs, feeling right where he belongs. Worshipping his god. 


End file.
